Recently, the shape of a vehicle lamp has been diversified for design differentiation. When a light emitting diode (LED) is applied to a vehicle lamp, high efficiency, long life span and lightweight can be obtained but a heat radiation solution for an LED lamp is necessary in order to increase the life span of the LED lamp linked closely to the temperature of an LED chip to a required life span or more.
In order to maintain the LED chip at a predetermined temperature or less, in a conventional vehicle lamp, an aluminum plate and a heat sink are mounted on a rear surface of a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the LED chip is mounted. However, when the aluminum plate and the heat sink are mounted, the vehicle lamp has restrictions in terms of design.
For example, in order to increase heat radiation efficiency of the heat sink, the heat sink requires a heat radiation structure having a fin shape. In addition, a plastic structure (housing, etc.) for assembling the aluminum plate should not interrupt heat radiation of the heat sink when being mechanically fastened with the heat sink.
In addition, the conventional vehicle lamp has inferior heat radiation efficiency because the front surface of an LED module is concealed by a plastic bezel.